Les Amoureux Secrets
by Rikena
Summary: Jeff et Nick sont meilleurs amis depuis un an, Jeff est amoureux de lui depuis le premier jour et Blaine et Kurt vont l'aider à avouer ses sentiments pour Nick. OS Niff.


Rating : T

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages, ni la série ne m'appartient. un jour peut-être mais pour le moment elle appartient à RIB.

* * *

><p>Jeff et Nick étaient dans une salle de cours de la Dalton Academy, la sonnerie retentit alors la prof laissa les élèves sortir. Les deux meilleurs amis allèrent rejoindre leurs camarades dans la salle de chant pour s'entrainer pour les Nationales. Blaine et Kurt, des amis proches de Jeff et Nick, chantèrent en duo Animal et les Warblers faisaient les chœurs en dansant. A la fin de leur duo tous les élèves s'applaudirent, se félicitèrent et sortirent de la salle.<p>

Le groupe de quatre amis décidèrent d'aller se boire un café à la cafétéria avant de retourner en cours. Ils commandèrent et allèrent s'assoir a une table.

- Les gars vous étiez géniaux comme d'habitude !

- Merci Nick. Dit Blaine et Kurt en chœur.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent et se sourirent avant de s'embrasser. A la fin de leur baiser Kurt se leva. Jeff les regarda envieux, il aimerait tellement être heureux comme eux avec la personne qu'il aime. Mais ceci n'était pas pour tout de suite même peut-être jamais.

- Blaine je dois aller avec Nick voir un truc, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Ok, je t'aime mon amour, à tout à l'heure.

- Nick on y va ?

- Ouais, à plus tard les gars.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, Jeff contempla Nick amoureusement et Blaine regarda Jeff avec un sourire. Nick se retourna, fit un signe de la main aux garçons assis à la table, fit un sourire à Jeff et partit. Jeff se retourna vers Blaine qui le regardait toujours avec son sourire.

-Quoi ?

- Rien, je me demandais juste quand est-ce que t'allais avouer à Nick que tu l'aimais. Il rit légèrement et reprit. Ca se voit tellement que tu l'aime, je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas le voir tellement tu n'es pas discret, parfois.

- Ah bon ? Ca se voit tant que ça ? dit-il inquiet.

- Oui, mais apparemment il ne l'a pas remarqué. Bon tu lui dis quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur de lui dire tu sais… On est ami mais si je lui dis et qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose je risque de le perdre.

Il baissa la tête d'un air triste en pensant à cette idée.

- Et s'il ressent la même chose ? Tu pourrais être heureux comme je le suis avec Kurt. Tu sais j'avais peur de lui avouer aussi et j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai dis et regarde nous maintenant, on est heureux comme jamais.

Il réfléchit à ce que Blaine venait de lui dire. C'est vrai qu'il voudrait être heureux lui aussi, mais en même temps s'il ne ressent pas la même chose il va le perdre et être malheureux. Il se dit tout à coup « En amour qui ne tente rien n'à rien » alors il fallait qu'il tente.

- Tu as raison, Blaine, je pense que je vais lui avouer, mais il me faudrait de l'aide je sais que Kurt a de bon conseils, je peux passer vous voir ce soir vers dix huit heures ?

- Ah enfin ! Blaine sourit grandement. Bien sûr que tu peux passer, avec Kurt on se fera un plaisir de t'aider. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et annonça à Jeff qu'il devait rejoindre Thad avant le cours de maths.

- Ok, on se voit après, en cours.

Blaine partit et laissa Jeff devant son café. Il essaya de trouver une idée assez romantique pour lui avouer, mais sans faire peur à Nick, non plus. Il chercha mais sans succès, il décida donc de laisser tomber pour le moment et de voir ça plus tard avec ses amis. Il se leva et traversa les couloirs de l'école pour aller à son cours de maths.

Blaine et Jeff se retrouvèrent dans la salle, l'heure passa doucement et Jeff en avait marre, il avait tellement envie d'être à dix huit heures pour essayer de trouver une idée.

Le cours se finit et Kurt entra dans la salle sans se soucier du reste des personnes qui se levait pour sortir, ni de la prof qui était à son bureau. Il alla directement dans les bras de Blaine pour le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser tendrement.

Les trois garçons sortirent de la salle, Nick passa devant eux et voulu parler à Jeff, mais le blond pensait tellement au fait qu'il allait lui dire bientôt qu'il l'aimait depuis 1 ans, qu'il voulu l'éviter.

- Je suis désolé Nick je dois aller faire un truc urgent.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Non je préfère y aller seul.

- Bon d'accord. Il savait bien qu'il lui mentait, mais ne dit rien et partit de son côté.

Kurt et Blaine avaient assistés à la scène et regardèrent Jeff.

- Pourquoi tu lui as menti ? demanda Kurt étonné.

- Comment tu sais que j'ai menti ?

- Ca se voit, Jeff quand tu mens.

- Merde il a du le voir aussi …

- Surement.

- En plus je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai menti, je crois que j'ai peur à l'idée de lui dire que je l'aime …

- Ça y est tu vas lui dire ? Demanda Kurt surpris.

- Oui, Blaine ma convaincu.

Kurt regarda Blaine fier de ce dernier. Jeff décida d'aller dans sa chambre et laissa les amoureux seul.

Jeff était allongé sur son lit depuis plus d'une heure déjà, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte et découvrit que c'était Nick. Il ne savait pas quoi dire car il avait ignoré tous ces appels pendant toute l'heure.

- Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

- Si bien sûr entre Nick.

Il le laissa passer et referma la porte derrière lui. Nick alla s'assoir, comme à son habitude sur le lit de Jeff. Ce dernier lui, s'assit sur le lit de son camarade de chambre, Richard*.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'assois pas ici comme d'habitude ?

- J'avais envie de t'avoir en face de moi voila tout.

- Je suis venu pour te demander pourquoi tu m'as menti tout à l'heure dans le couloir et pourquoi tu ignores tous mes appels ?

Jeff réfléchis et menti encore à Nick en essayant de faire un effort pour pas que sa se voit.

- Je me sentais pas bien et je suis venu me coucher, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec sa alors je t'ai dis que je devais faire quelque chose d'important et comme mon téléphone est en vibreur je ne l'ai pas entendu, il est dans ma veste sur la chaise.

- Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer ?

- Non tu peux rester un peu si tu veux.

Nick acquiesça et les deux garçons parlèrent pendant une heure sans s'en rendre compte. Soudain Jeff vit l'heure et se rendis compte qu'il était en retard au rendez-vous avec Kurt et Blaine.

- Nick je dois aller voir Kurt et Blaine, c'est urgent, je suis désolé de te laisser comme ça, on se voit demain ?

- D'accord, de toute façon j'ai encore des devoirs à faire. A demain.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Jeff courra pour rejoindre ses deux amis. Il arriva essouffler.

- Je suis désolé les gars Nick est venue me voir, il a remarqué que je l'évitais mais je l'ai rassuré comme j'ai pu et ensuite on a parlé pendant plus d'une heure et on n'a pas vue le temps passé.

Les trois jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la chambre de Blaine et Kurt. Jeff leur expliqua qu'il voulait quelque chose de romantique mais pas en faire trop non plus. Ils réfléchirent tous pendant un moment, Kurt eu soudain une idée qu'il partagea avec Jeff et il fut emballer.

- Demain, je prépare tout ça pendant mes heures de libre, vous pouvez m'aidez encore une dernière fois ?

- Bien sûr, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

- Je veux que vous teniez Nick éloigné de moi le temps que je prépare tout et le soir je lui parlerais.

Blaine et Kurt acceptèrent, Jeff partit pour retourner dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur le lit et une sensation de nervosité prit le dessus sur lui. Au moment où Richard entra dans la chambre Jeff dit à voix haute qu'il était près à le dire à Nick.

- Quoi ? Tu va lui dire ? Tu t'es enfin décidé ?

Jeff sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est rien et ,oui, je me suis décidé, demain je lui dis.

- Je suis fière de toi Jeff.

Il sortit un timide « merci » et ils se sourirent.

Le lendemain matin Jeff se réveilla en sursaut, il venait de faire un cauchemar, il se faisait poursuive par Nick qui avait une hache à la main. Jeff se calma et alla se doucher, s'habilla et pris son sac pour aller en cours. Il pensa à tout ce qu'il devait faire pour ce soir et se dit qu'il n'allait pas y arriver. Il commença à être stresser et en trembla.

Il retrouva Nick en cours et faisait comme si de rien était. Il avait une heure de libre donc il en profita pour aller faire ses préparatifs pendant que Kurt et Blaine, comme ils avaient promis, tenaient occupés Nick.

A la fin de la journée tous était près, il alla voir Nick dans sa chambre pour lui demander de venir avec lui mais arrivé devant la porte, il hésita à frapper. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il le sortit et vit un message de Blaine lui disant : « Côuragé ». Jeff pensa d'abord, que Blaine ne savait pas écrire, puis qu'il arrivait au bon moment, ce message. Il décida donc de frapper à la porte de la chambre de Nick et Thad.

Le jeune homme qu'il voulait voir ouvrit la porte torse nu, et Jeff le regarda un peut perturber. Il lui demanda de se mettre quelque chose sur le dos pour sortir.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la Dalton Academy, et prirent la voiture de Jeff.

- Tu m'emmène où Jeff ?

- Tu verras dans quelques minutes. Je peux te mettre un foulard sur les yeux pour garder la surprise jusqu'au bout ?

- Euh oui.

Le brun se laissa faire, et Jeff prit la route. Pendant tous le trajet Nick voulu savoir où ils allaient mais le blond ne cracha pas le morceau.

Ils arrivèrent a destination, Jeff fit le tour de la voiture pour aider Nick à descendre et l'aider à marcher jusqu'à l'endroit où la surprise l'attendait.

- Tu es près ?

Il commença à dénouer le foulard de Nick.

- Oui.

Il lui enleva, et le jeune homme découvrit un kiosque illuminé de lampions et de bougies. Jeff avait peur de la réaction de Nick quand il vit ce décor, mais en faite il sourit en voyant tous ça. Jeff entraina Nick sous le kiosque, le fit s'assoir sur des couvertures qu'il avait disposé par terre et s'assit a ses côtés.

- Jeff c'est toi qui as fait tous ça ?

- Oui, c'est moi j'espère que ça te plait parce que j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer…

- Oui ça me plait Jeff, je t'écoute vas y.

Jeff souffla pour prendre du courage avant de commencer son discours.

- Nick comme je viens de te le dire je dois t'avouer quelque chose, et ce quelque chose dure déjà depuis un an. Ce n'est pas facile à dire tu sais… Son cœur bâtait très fort et il fit un effort surhumain pour se reprendre. Tu sais que sa fait plus d'un an qu'on se connait, et la première fois où je t'ai vu mon cœur a commencé à s'emballer et je me suis dis « ce garçon faut absolument que je le connaisse ». Maintenant nous voilà meilleurs amis. J'ai appris à te connaitre comme je le voulais, quand je t'ai vu. Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir rencontré un homme comme toi.

Jeff prit une pause pour laisser le temps à Nick d'assimilé puis il reprit « Tu es l'homme que je cherchais Nick et je t'ai trouvé. Tu es celui qui fait battre mon cœur à chaque instant, qui me fait rougir même pour un rien parfois, qui me fait rire à tout moment, qui me donne le sourire chaque fois que je te vois ou que je pense à toi. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le premier regard dans ces couloirs. »

Il regarda son compagnon devant lui et vit que son sourire s'illuminait. Il continua sa déclaration « chaque jours passé avec toi pendant ces années, j'avais juste envie de tout t'avouer et de t'embrasser, mais j'ai jamais osé par peur de te perdre, je suis un lâche. Je préférais vivre en te sachant près de moi que loin. Mais voila ce soir j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et te le dire parce que j'en pouvais plus, je pouvais plus te le cacher d'avantage. J'ai tellement besoin de toi car je t'aime Nick Duval. »

Jeff fut surpris quand Nick lui pris la main.

- Jeff, depuis le temps que j'attends ça … Je suis tout aussi lâche que toi, je suis autant amoureux de toi Jeff depuis le premier jour aussi. Tu es la seul raison qui me pousse à me lever le matin, pour voir ton visage, ton beau sourire, et être près de toi Jeff.

Jeff le regarda amoureusement et un sourire heureux s'afficha sur son visage. Il caressa la main de Nick et les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, leur front se touchèrent, puis leur nez, et ensuite leurs lèvres se collèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement et amoureusement.

- Nick, je t'aime. Lui chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi Jeff.

Les amoureux s'embrassèrent avec plus de fougue que le premier baiser en s'allongeant sur les couvertures. Le brun déboutonna et enleva la chemise de son nouveau petit copain, qui la laissa tomber près de celui-ci. Nick caressa le torse nu de Jeff, en arrivant sur le bas du ventre de celui-ci il lui déboutonna son jeans. Jeff se laissa faire en souriant et fit de même à Nick. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant.

Quelques temps plus tard, allongé dans les bras de l'autre, une couverture sur eux, ils décidèrent de se rhabiller et allèrent à la voiture pour rentrer à la Dalton Academy.

Le Lendemain matin Jeff se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres et alla en cours pour rejoindre son nouveaux petit copain. En arrivant devant lui il captura ses lèvres pour lui dire bonjour, Blaine et Kurt arrivèrent a se moment précis.

- Je vois que ce que tu as préparé hier soir lui as plu, dit Kurt.

Les deux garçons éloignèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre.

- Oui ça lui a plu, et merci de m'avoir poussé à lui dire sans vous on ne serait jamais là aujourd'hui.

- C'est grâce à vous ? Et bien merci les gars, parce que c'est vrai que sans vous on n'en serait pas là.

- C'est un plaisir les garçons, dit Kurt et Blaine en chœur.

Les deux couples s'embrassèrent avec passion.

* * *

><p>*Richard est un Warbler joué par Jon Hall<p>

Si vous avez appréciez ou pas n'hésitez pas à mettre une review =)


End file.
